Das Herz des Fürsten
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: AU Einige Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg. Faramir und Eowyn haben bemerkt, das sie doch nicht so gut zueinander passen und erst gar nicht geheiratet. Doch Faramir sehnt sich nach einer Gefährtin... FaramirEowynOC bearbeitet
1. Chapter 1

Das Herz des Fürsten 

**Autorin**: Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt:** AU Einige Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg. Faramir und Eowyn haben bemerkt, das sie doch nicht so gut zueinander passen und erst gar nicht geheiratet. Doch Faramir sehnt sich nach einer Gefährtin... Faramir/Eowyn/OC (Vielleicht sind die Charaktere etwas ooc)

**Charaktere**: Faramir, Eowyn und ein weiblicher Originalcharakter

**Kategorie:** Drama, Romanze

**Disclaimer**: Ähm, gehört alles nicht mir, sondern ist von Tolkien und den Filmen

**Anmerkung:** Das Minigedicht gehört mir, ich fand es aber irgendwie passend.

Das hier ist eine bearbeitete Fassung, von der ich hoffe, das sie nicht zu so vielen Missverständnissen führt. Es ist keinesfalls wirklich so, das ich keine Ahnung habe, sondern, das ich schon etwas raus bin und nicht mehr alle Bezeichnungen weiß, und das Buch leider nicht selber besitze um es nachschlagen zu können (z.B. Aragorn, wird auch Streicher, Estel u.s.w. genannt, woher soll ich das alles noch wissen?) Manchmal kenne ich auch nicht mehr die korrekte deutsche Bezeichnung mancher Orte, weil die überall nur in English stehen, da kann es auch schon mal zu Übersetzungsfehlern kommen. Und dann kenne ich kein Wort Sindarin (Elbisch?), deswegen finde ich es immer schön, wenn mir jemand dabei hilft. Ich glaube aber nicht, das viele Elben sich bei mir blicken lassen.

Es gibt zunächst drei Handlungsstränge: Eowyn , Faramir und das Mädchen Branwyne (Den Namen bekommt sie aber erst später, also nicht erschrecken, wenn immer nur von „sie", die Rede ist). Irgendwann kommt dann alles zusammen und wer mein altes Kapitel 1 kennt, der weiß ja schon, welche Schandtat ich vorhabe.)

So für die, die sich nicht abschrecken lassen und besonders für Celebne und iNifredil fiel Spaß beim lesen. (Ich hoffe euer Urteil wird nicht mehr ganz so niederschmetternd sein.)

Eure Augen sind blind

Sie sehen nicht weit

Vermögen nicht zu erkennen die Wirklichkeit

Eurer Herzen nicht sehr gescheit

Euch fehlen davon lasst

Zu erkennen die Zeit

Stille zu halten

In Andacht zu sinnen

Ob Worte eines anderen

Andere Deutung können bringen.

**Das Mädchen ohne Erinnerung**

Nichts. Stille. Nichts. Nichts im Gedanken.

Nichts in ihren Ohren außer dem sanften Aufklingen eines Blätterwehens. Und doch war es still.

Und es war Dunkel um sie herum.

Ihre Augen vermochten nichts zu erkennen, schienen von irgendwas verklebt zu sein. Die junge Frau erkundete ihre Umgebung, spürte unter sich schütteres Gras und den feuchten, kalten Boden. Doch es war kein Geräusch da, das ihr erklärt hätte, was geschehen war. Sie tastete an sich hoch, spürte, das ihre Augen nichts sahen, weil ein klammes Tuch um sie gebunden waren und mit schwachen Fingern versuchte sie es zu lösen. Nach einer Weile schaffte sie es endlich und konnte die Augen öffnen.

Blauer Himmel lag über ihr und darunter entfaltete sich ein dichtes Laubwerk, welches von glänzenden Lichtsplittern durchbrochen wurde und blendend in ihre empfindlichen Augen schien. Sie schloss sie gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit und verlegte sich aufs Lauschen.

Sie hörte ihr eigenes Atmen ruhig und fern. Doch ihr Körper schien seltsam gefühllos und steif. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz. Sie spürt gar nichts.

Wie lange sie hier wohl schon unter den Bäumen liegt?

Langsam kommen ihr Fragen auf. Sie versucht sich aufzusetzen und ihre Umgebung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Kann sich aber nicht regen und ist gebannt in der Ewigkeit des stillen Waldes. Die Zeit verrinnt und neue Geräusche ertönen. Sie ist nicht länger alleine. Blinzelnd schaute sie auf.

Vögel sitzen sich in die Äste und schauen auf sie herab. Und ein Gedanken findet wieder Platz in ihren Kopf. _Welch ein komischer Anblick für die Vögel. Sie begreifen nicht was passiert ist und sehen es doch._

Ein Ast fällt zu Boden, es gibt einen lauten Knall in der Ferne. Ein Insekt summt an ihren linken Ohr vorbei, auf der Suche nach einer Wiese. Eine Honigbiene.

Plötzlich nimmt sie ein weiteres Atem wahr, unruhig und gepresst, wie von einem Tier. Doch das alles in einiger Ferne. Es scheint keine Gefahr, aber die Zeit holt sie wieder ein und alles geht viel schneller. Das Gefühl ist wieder vollends in ihre Finger gekommen und ihre Zehen jucken. Alles scheint noch dran zu sein.. Sie lebt und sie ist nicht allein. Doch was ist geschehen?

Als sich die junge Frau schließlich vom Boden erheben konnte, war ihr schwindelig und sie stand wankend da. Jetzt erst merkte sie, das sie in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einer kleinen Erhöhung, in einer Senke gelegen hatte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was oben war, aber ein Fetzen Stoff, der in den Geäst am Abhang hing und leichte Schleifspuren ließen sie vermuten, das sie wohl durch diesen Weg in die Senke gekommen war. Um sich herum war nur Wald und Wildnis, also beschloss sie ihren Weg zu finden, indem sie dort hinaufstieg. Die Frau gewahrte wieder den klammen Lappen in ihrer Hand, als sie mit dem Klettern beginnen wollte und schaute ihn sich an.

Er war aus dunkelgrauen Tuch und schien von einem Umhang abgerissen worden zu sein. Sie ließ ihn achtlos fallen, denn das erstickte Geräusch, der anderen Kreatur in ihrer Nähe, bannte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte sie sich vor und kletterte den kleinen Abhang hinauf. Der Winkel war nicht all zu steil und so kam sie zwar schwer keuchend, aber nicht ganz am Ende ihrer geringen Kräfte hoch und blieb einen Moment am Rand liegen.

Wieder das Atmen. Sie schaute ängstlich auf und verfluchte sich schon dafür, das sie überhaupt hochgestiegen war. Doch ihr Blick entspannte sich etwas, als sie den Urheber des Geräusches ausmachte.

Ein kleiner Trampelpfad tat sich vor ihr auf und ein mittelgroßes graufelliges Tier lag am anderen Rand und keuchte hilflos vor sich hin. Sie kroch den letzten Meter über den Weg und gesellte sich zu dem mageren Esel, der sie mit leeren Blick anstarrte.

„Was bist du denn für ein armes Tier?" fragte sie ihn und erhielt natürlich auch keine Antwort, doch der Esel versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, blieb aber nach einiger Anstrengung doch liegen. Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem armen Tier ab und sah die Verwüstung drum herum. Der Boden war rings rum aufgescharrt und An den dicht stehenden Bäumen zeugten abgeknackte Äste und abgerissene Blätter von weiteren Geschöpfen. Die Spuren kamen wohl nicht nur vom Esel und doch war sie jetzt mit ihm alleine.

Sie wandte sich wieder an ihren Genossen und suchte nach einer Verletzung, doch er schien keine zu haben. Er zuckte nur zusammen, wenn sie an sein rechtes Vorderbein kam. Langsam dämmerte ihr, was geschehen sein musste, doch so ganz verstand sie es nicht. Vielleicht war der Esel gestolpert und wie es nun einmal eine häufige Art der Esel ist, übertreiben sie alles und werden schnell wehleidig. Vielleicht waren die anderen in Eile oder etwas war hinter ihnen her und sie hatten keine Zeit mehr sich um den Esel, oder die zurückgelassene Reiterin zu kümmern. Denn das der Esel kein Packtier war, sah sie sofort an seinen zerrissenen Zügeln und der im Gras liegenden Decke. Ein klägliches Iahen ertönte von dem Tierchen und es sah sie leidend an.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Entweder stehst du auf oder du musst liegen bleiben." Sagte sie leise und strich dem Esel über den Kopf. Dieser drückte sein Köpfchen dankbar in ihre Handfläche. Die junge Frau entfernte sich und lief einige Zeit in der Gegend herum. Doch sie war alleine mit dem Esel. Was war nur geschehen? Doch so viel sie sich auch fragte, sie wusste es nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrte sie mit etwas Gras an die Seite des Esels zurück, doch das änderte auch nicht seine Meinung, oder machte das er aufstand. Er wiehrte nur krächzend und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Sie gab es auf und setzte sich an seine Seite und kuschelte sich gegen das wuschelige stumpfe Fell. Jetzt erst merkte sie, das sie keinen Umhang trug. Doch es war zu kalt um die Nacht so zu verbringen. Sie kroch zu der Eseldecke und legte sie sich um. Viel wärmer war es nicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es dämmerte und der Gesang der Vögel anderen Tönen wich. Fasst schon bedauerte sie es den kranken Esel beigestanden zu haben, anstatt dem Weg zu folgen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, das jedes hungrige Tier sie wohl verschonen würde, weil der Esel eine leichterte Beute war. Obwohl sie nicht glaubte, das es so schwer um das Tier bestellt war, wahrscheinlich brachte es sogar fertig einfach aufzuspringen und ohne ein Anzeichen von Verletzung fortzuspringen und sie alleine mit dem möglichen Angereifer zu lassen.

Die Frau nahm einen der zerrissenen Zügel und band den Esel damit an den nächsten Baum fest. Im Falle des Falles wollte sie gerüstet sein. Doch die Nacht blieb still und auch als es vollends dunkel war, kam kein größeres Tier als ein Fuchs in ihre Nähe. Der Esel iahte kurz und dann lief das kleine Tierlein mit den glänzenden Augen auch schon wieder fort.

Die halbe Nacht noch, versuchte sie den Esel zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, doch irgendwann resignierte sie enttäuscht und gab der Erschöpfung in ihr nach. Ihr Kopf fiel auf die Brust und sie verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Gegen Morgen fand sie sich wieder auf einen kalten Boden liegend wieder, zitternd vor Kälte, doch eine warme Nase fuhr ihr durchs Gesicht und sie atmete einen stinkenden aber warmen Hauch ein. Sie schlug die Augen auf und über ihr stand der Esel und blickte sie mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck an, als wolle er sagen, wie kann man nur bei so einem Tag auf dem Boden liegen.

„Du bist ein kleiner Lügner." Begrüßte sie ihn und rappelte sich hoch. Im sitzen kam er ihr näher und versuchte ihr die Decke wegzuziehen. „Nicht, lass das sein." schimpfte sie, umarmte aber den Kopf des Esels und nach einen Moment kraulen, zog sie sich daran hoch.

Der Esel beschwerte sich nicht. Vielmehr schien er das sogar zu begrüßen und wiehrte so laut und fröhlich, das in den umliegenden Bäumen die Vögel aufflogen. Seine Herrin gab ihm einen Klaps. „Hörst du wohl auf. Du trompetest wie ein Ollifant, du dummes Ding." Dann fügte sie ernster hinzu. „Wer weiß, wer in der Nähe ist."

Das sie mit verbundenen Augen von irgendjemanden zurückgelassen wurde, ohne das jemand sich um sie kümmerte, schien ihr merkwürdig.

Der Esel nahm ihr den Klaps übel und trottete zur Seite und fraß etwas, von dem dürren Gras. Er humpelte noch etwas. „Komm zurück, so habe ich es nicht gemeint." Rief sie leise und tapste hinterher, jetzt erst merkte sie, das der festgebundene Zügel sich wieder gelöst hatte und gewahrte, das der Esel schon die ganze Zeit hätte weglaufen können.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sie den Esel eingefangen und seine Zügel notdürftig zusammengebunden. Er setzte sich neben ihr folgsam in Bewegung und sie wanderten zusammen den weiteren Weg entlang.

Es sollte ein langer Fußmarsch werden. Es war eine einsame und eisige Gegend und immer wenn der Esel sich scheinbar erholt hatte und sie sich draufsetzen wollte, fing er an zu bocken und danach humpelte er wieder sehr stark. „Du bist ein kleiner Betrüger, du dummes Ding." Murrte sie enttäuscht und hieb ihm den Zügel über den Pelz, worauf er stocksteif stehen blieb und sie beleidigt anschaute. Überhaupt nannte sie ihn jetzt nur noch Lügner oder Betrüger und hätte ihn auch gerne so getauft, doch wusste sie nichts wohlklingendes und so musste er auf die Schmähworte hören.

Doch irgendwann, ließ er es schließlich zu, das sie auf ihn stieg, doch schon nach wenigen Metern, blieb er stehen, hob sein Bein an und legte sich stur hin. Sie hätte weinen mögen, vor Frust, und hieb noch fester auf das störrische Tier ein und blieb ebenfalls widerspenstig sitzen. Nach einer langen Zeit endlich, schien er begriffen zu haben, das er nicht durchkam und hörte auf mit seinen Widerstand, stand auf und trottete gemächlich ohne jegliches Humpeln weiter.

Gegen frühen Abend, kamen sie an den Waldrand, der auf einer Anhöhe lag und sah dahinter taten sich Wiesen auf und am Horizont in einigen Kilometer Entfernung fingen schon die Berge an. Doch dazwischen lagen kümmerliche und karge, aber bestellte Felder mit Weizen und Mais und ein kleines Dorf.

Nicht lange nachdem sie durch den Mais gestapft waren, stieg sie wieder vom Esel, denn ein unabwendbares Bedürfnis erforderte ihre weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hoffte der Esel würde schon nicht weglaufen und kroch ein Paar Meter in das Feld rein.

Als sie wieder auftauchte, waren sie nicht mehr alleine. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit fremdartigen Zügen und Kleidung, stand vor dem Esel und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Als er aber nur eine Frau aus dem Gebüsch kommen hörte, schulterte er seine Senseartige Waffe wieder auf und stierte sie nur geistlos an.

„Seid gegrüßt." Empfing sie ihn und entriss dem Mann die Zügel des Esels, es fehlte nur noch, wenn er versuchte ihn zu klauen. In die Miene des Mannes trag lange keine Regung, er schaute sie nur von unten bis oben an. Sie tat es ihm gleich, fand aber nichts an ihrem Körper, das so auffällig war.

Doch sein Blick blieb auf ihren Haaren hängen, die obgleich schmutzstarrend, noch einen leichten Hauch von roter Farbe zeigten. Schließlich räusperte er sich und wandte sich um und ging fort.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, aber als er dann noch mal stehen blieb und sie hinter sich herwinkte, nahm sie sich ein Herz und folgte ihm mit dem Esel an der Hand.

Sie kamen bald schon in das Dorf, obwohl es von der Anhöhe noch sehr weit entfernt gewesen zu sein schien. Frauen, Kinder, alte Männer kamen aus ihren Häusern und begrüßten sie mit neugierigen Blicken. Jüngere Männer waren eine Seltenheit. Der Bauer, der sie hergeführt hatte ging zu einem älteren Mann und redete leise mit ihm.

Sie schaute sich unterdessen genauso neugierig um. Woher sie auch kam, es schien sie weit in den Osten der Welt verschlagen zu haben. Sie war sich so sicher, das sie sehr weit von zuhause sein musste, wenn es ihr auch nicht klar war, wo das lag.

Die meisten der Dorfbewohner waren schwarzhaarig und hatten komische Augen, doch es gab auch ein paar hellere Haarschöpfe und manches Kind war sogar blond oder hatte einen leichten stich von Rot in den dunklen Strähnen, doch in ihren Müttern, die nahe bei ihnen standen, fand man dieses Erbe nicht.

Der ältere Mann, schickte eine Frau zu ihr und diese zog sie sanft weg in eine der Hütten. Ungern ließ sie den lügnerischen Esel zurück, doch sie folgte. Die Hütte war klein, aber gemütlich. In einer Ecke saßen zwei kleine und dürre Mädchen bei einer Handarbeit und blickte interessiert auf. Sie blickte zu der Frau hin, welche in mittleren Jahren zu sein schien und weder die Augen, noch die Haare dieser Leute teilte.

„Wie heißt du Kind?" fragte sie leicht undeutlich, und ihre Worte verrieten eine fremde Mundart. Die junge Frau blickte die alte verwirrt an. „Mein Name? Ich... ich erinnere mich nicht." Sagte sie schließlich. Und es stimmte, nur hatte sie bisher noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Doch die Frau legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und mit der anderen zupfte sie an einer Strähne ihres Haares herum.

„Das soll nicht schlimm sein, Mädchen. Dieses Übel ist seit dem Krieg sehr verbreitet. Aber solches Haar wie deines, habe ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Meine Mutter Perawyne, nach der ich benannt wurde und die aus einem Land des Nordens stammte und von meinen Vater mitgebracht wurde, vor langen Jahren, erzählte mir oft von ihrer Schwester Branwyne, die auch solch eine Haarfarbe besessen habe sollte. Deshalb will ich dich so nennen. Willst du etwas essen, du bist bestimmt hungrig?"

Die junge Frau nickte. „Ja, heißt mich ruhig Branwyne, das ist ein schöner und seltsam klingender Namen. Ich bin mir sicher ihn noch nie vernommen zu haben. Aber von welchen Krieg sprecht ihr?"

Doch die Frau gab Branwyne keine Antwort, stattdessen lächelte sie ungläubig und wandte sich ihren Suppentopf zu."

In der darauffolgenden Zeit, blieb Branwyne im Dorf und genoss die Gastfreundschaft des Ortes. Doch nicht alle waren ihr wohlgesonnen und mancher Blick eines Mannes traf sie, der ihr unbehaglich wurde. Zwar hatte sie von Anfang an, die friedlichsten Seiten dieser Menschen kennen gelernt, aber das täuschte nicht über ihr wildes und kriegerisches Gemüt hinweg. Es war ein raues Volk, das durch diesen geheimnisvollen Krieg, soweit sich Perawyne erbarmt hatte es ihr zu erzählen, etwas schwer zu schulden kommen lassen hatte und immer noch unter den Auswirkungen litt. Jeder hatte jemanden, der in dem Land Mordor, tief im Osten sein Leben gelassen hatte, unter den Gräueln die dort getrieben wurden.

Perawyne schien ihre Aufregung zu verstehen. „Weißt du," sagte sie eines Abends. „Meine Mutter war hier auch immer unglücklich. Sie war anders, als die anderen und sehnte sich nach den Wäldern von Mirk aus denen sie stammte zurück, deren Klima so mild ist, das es ihr hier, mit dem toten und großen Moor in der Nähe wie der ewige Winter vorkam. Ich kann verstehen, das du nicht bleiben willst, auch wenn du mir mittlerweile so nah wie eine eigene Tochter bist." Sie lächelte und ging dann wieder ihren eigenen Aufgaben nach. Branwyne verstand, doch sie konnte nicht bleiben.

In der Nacht schlich sich Branwyne zu ihrem Esel. Es erstaunte sie nicht, das im Stall ein Beutel mit Nahrung bereit lag und dabei ein Zettel mit einer groben Karte und ein Paar Zeilen das sie sich nach Südwesten richten sollte um am toten Moor vorbei zu den Bergen zu gelangen und dann Menschen ihrer eigenen Art zu begegnen. Fast bereute sie schon ihre Entscheidung, doch Branwyne wusste, das sie hier nie glücklich werden konnte und so zäumte sie den alten Betrüger auf und machte sich im Nebel davon.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich hoffe ich habe deutlich gemacht, das wir uns vor den Toren von Saurons ehemaligen Reich befinden, (In der Nähe des dunklen Tors von Morannon?) und die angesprochenen Leute in seinen Diensten standen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Die traurige Schildmaid**

Éowyn von Rohan wandelte schwermütig in ihrer Kammer herum und wusste sich keinen Rat ihrer Launen zu entfliehen.

_Fürst Faramir, wie soll ich nur euren Ansinnen eine Antwort geben können, wenn ich doch selber nicht weiß, was werden soll?_. Dachte sie bei sich. Unruhig wanderte sie auf und ab, nahm versonnen ihren Kamm zur Hand, legte ihn aber nach wenigen Bürstenstrichen wieder hernieder.

_Was soll ich nur tun? _Im Stillen dachte sie voller Trauer an ihren Onkel Theoden, der vor einiger Zeit beim Kampf um die Befreiung Gondors, vor dem Mächten Saurons, vor den Toren der weißen Stadt gefallen war.

Er war in ihren eigenen Armen verblichen und sie hatte sich nie ganz von ihrem Schmerz des Verlustes erlösen können. Gerade in dieser Zeit, wünschte sie , das ein anderer als gerade der König Rohans dieses Opfer hätte bringen müssen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem Rat , und doch gab es niemanden, der ihr zur Seite stehen konnte. Selbst ihr eigener Bruder Eomer, der neue König von Rohan, würde sie wohl nicht verstehen können, wenn sie sich nicht selber verstand.

Fast wie von Sinnen lief sie nun seit dem frühen Mittag durch ihre Zimmer und suchte nach einer Entscheidung in den Tiefen ihres Herzens. Doch sie fand keine. Seitdem Fürst Faramir, der Truchsess von Gondor ihr am Morgen seine seit Monaten schon aufkeimende Liebe ihr gegenüber eröffnet hatte, fand sie keine Ruhe mehr.

In diesen Moment, als sie beide durch die Gärten Gondors wandelten und er ihr auf den Knien den Platz als Fürstin an seiner Seite anbot, war es ihr als stoße ein eiskaltes Schwert durch ihre Glieder und schnitt sie tief ins Herz.

Sie hatte gewusst, das es um ihn so bestimmt war und hatte die gemeinsame Zeit in den Hallen der Heilung genossen und langsam ihrem über den Schmerz der Abweisung Fürst Aragorns hinweg gefunden. Doch erst in diesen Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie an die Konsequenzen gedacht hatte. Als ein lieber Freund und Gefährte lag ihr Faramir nahe am Herzen, doch Heiraten konnte sie ihn doch nicht. Und wie sie, die stolze und kühle Maid von Rohan ihn so vor sich knien saß, überlegte sie zum ersten Mal, was es für ein Leben wäre, das sie an seiner Seite verbringen konnte.

Leider fielen ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden viele Dinge ein, die ihr nicht so gut gefallen würden. Der Statthalter von Gondor war ein sehr gefühlvoller und den Musen und Künsten zugewandter Mensch. Und obgleich er auch ein tapferer und edler Krieger war, so wirkte er im Moment nicht ganz so.

Noch fiel er vor ihr nieder, doch bald schon würde er Forderungen an sie stellen. Es war ja ganz schön gewesen ihr wundes Herz an seinen wunden Geist zu kühlen, doch konnten sie überhaupt den Alttag meistern? Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein anderer Mann an, der sie zwar keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, doch dem ihre Blicke ab und an doch noch galten. Doch es schickte sich nicht ihm hinterher zu trauern und dabei eine zarte Freundschaft mit seiner Frau, der lieblichen Elbin Arwen Undomiel zu pflegen. Éowyn war zu sehr Herrin ihres Herzens, als das sie die Erwählte an der Seite des Königs mit Abneigung strafen würde, für seinen Verrat.

Nein, Arwen war ganz nett und passte sehr gut für eine Königin im Lande Gondors und Éowyn wusste, das jeder von den Valar das zugedacht bekam, was er verdiente. Leicht spöttisch schaute sie in die Ferne, wo gerade der König ging. Er würde schon irgendwann merken, das seine Frau einige Eigenschaften vermissen ließ und irgendwann würde er mit Wehmut an die tapfere Maid der Rohirrim erinnern, während er stundenlang vor einem verschlossenen Gemach stehen würde, nur weil die Königin, sich nicht zwischen ihrer großen Anzahl an Kleidern entscheiden konnte.

Und doch spürte Éowyn noch einen leichten Stich im Herzen, wenn sie an Aragorn dachte, doch er war Vergangenheit und vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte ihre Zukunft. Doch, sollte sie sich wirklich auf ihn einlassen und seine Frau werden?

Es war kein leichtes gewesen sich um eine Antwort herumzudrängen. Faramir, edler Statthalter von Gondor, kniete vor ihr, wie ein ungehöriger Knecht und blickte sie mit flehendlichen und hoffnungsvollen Blicken an und haarte ihrer Antwort.

Nachdem ein Moment vergangen war und Éowyn ihn nur stumm und irgendwie erstarrt angeblickt hatte, begriff er schnell, das die Angelegenheit nicht so einstimmend geklärt war, wie er gedacht hatte. Die Erkenntnis und Ahnung einer bis dahin verschwiegenen Wahrheit stieg in seinen Blick und Éowyn wurde es ganz elendig zumute, als sie die große Enttäuschung in seinen Blick einkehren sah und er stand ernüchtert auf.

Nein, er war doch mehr als nur ein Knecht in ihren Augen. Wie hatte sie von ihrem guten Freund nur so denken können? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und blickte ihn mit unsicherer Miene an.

„Warum sagst du nichts, meine treue Freundin?" fragte er sie leise und dieser Hauch von Enttäuschung, der in seinen Zügen lag, schwang auch in seiner Stimme so bitter mit, das selbst Éowyn, die sich in ihre eigenen Gedanken geflüchtet hatte, dies nicht entgehen konnte.

Mit dem Gefühl, als wäre es eine andere die dies alles tue, entwand sie ihm ihre erkaltenden Finger und rang sie vor ihrer Brust.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Éowyn? Soll ich nach jemanden schicken lassen?" Er trat näher und seine Ungehaltenheit trat wich reiner Sorge und er fasste sie stützend am Arm und geleitete sie zu einer Bank nahe des Weges. Sie blickte ihn bleich und mit verschleierten Blick an.

„Ja, tu das für mich." Sagte sie leise mit einer Stimme, die unendlich fern klang. Faramir erhob sich behände von der Bank und rief nach einem Diener, der Éowyn zu ihren Gemächern geleitete.

Nun, nachdem Éowyn darüber geschlafen hatte und erheblich gefasster und wieder ganz sie selbst erwacht war, sah sie die Dinge etwas klarer. Sie fühlte den schmerzhaften Hieb des eiskalten Schreckens immer noch in ihren Gliedern und fühlte sich ganz zerrissen dabei.

Zum einen war da eine Regung in ihr, die sie verdammte, weil sie Faramir abgewiesen hatte, doch andererseits fühlte sie sich erleichtert, wenn sie daran dachte, das sie sich nicht an ihn binden musste.

Faramir war ein stattlicher Mann, der seinem Herrn, König Aragorn in nichts nachstand, sondern auch noch den Vorzug bot, das er zärtliche Gefühle für die Herrin von Rohan hegte. Jede Maid im ganzen Land und weit darüber hinaus, wäre vor Neid erblasst, wenn er eine der ihnen erkoren hätte, doch die Schildmaid von Rohan konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu durchringen ihr eignes erbleichen mit dem Gefühl des Geehrt seins zu verwechseln.

Sie hatte Angst. Angst die ihr Herz umfing und sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Abende, in denen sie alleine in ihren Gemächern saß einen Todkranken pflegte, Eomer fern dem Hofe Rohans war, König Theoden vor sich hinsiechte und die Schlange Grima darauf wartete das er ihr Herz gewann. Nie seitdem, hatte sie wieder so eine Angst gehabt. Nicht einmal als sie den Hexenkönig gegenüberstand und schließlich bezwang.

Und wenn ihr Herz, doch so in Aufruhr war, dann musste es doch falsch sein.

Sie wanderte wieder an ihrer prächtigen Lagerstatt vorbei und nahm sich ihren Spiegel von der Anrichte. Aus dem polierten Silber, blickte ihr das Antlitz einer jungen und frischen Frau entgegen. Keine Falte zog sich über ihre Stirne, doch wenn sie in ihre blauen Augen blickte, erzählte ihr der Spiegel eine andere Wahrheit, die von langen Jahren des Kummers und großen Verlusten sprach. Mit einigen Schaudern legte sie den Spiegel rasch zurück. Doch er fiel von der Kante und schlug mit einem schrecklichen Laut klirrend auf den Boden auf. Erschrocken musterte Éowyn die Bruchstücke und erblickte zu ihren Entsetzen ihr eigenes Antlitz in den Scherben. Verzehrt und uralt, mit dem hämischen Grinsen einer Hexe unter faltigen Zügen.

Éowyns Herz setzte seinen Schlag für einen Moment aus, und sie fasste mit einer Hand an ihre Brust und mit der anderen strich sie gedankenverloren über ihre Wange, sich scheinbar unbewusst versichernd das ihr Herz noch Leben hatte und der Spiegel falsche Kunde brachte. Dann beugte sie sich hernieder zu den Scherben und suchte zwischen dem Zerrbild ihrer eigenen Seele weitere Wahrheiten, die er enthüllen könnte.

Mit einer Hand strich sie vorsichtig über eine Scherbe, die sich sogleich leicht verformte und das Antlitz ihrer Züge verlängerte. Éowyn fuhr zurück und ein leichtes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Doch ihr stummer Schreck währte nicht lange. Ein Laut an der Türe verriet ihr, das sich jemand ins Zimmer getraut hatte. Éowyn blickte beiläufig auf und sah das Mädchen, welches sich um sie und ihre Belange kümmern sollte schüchtern an der Schwelle stehen, obwohl sie es erst vor Stunden noch hinausgeschickt hatte sie in Ruhe zu lassen, denn ihr beflissenes und lebhaftes herumwuseln schlug ihr auf das Gemüt. Éowyn konnte es nicht ertragen, jemanden so sorglos und Glücklich zu sehen, wenn sie selber den Tag mit der schwärze tiefer Nacht in ihrer Seele verdeckt, durchstehen musste. Doch scheinbar ging die Sorge weiter, als die Angst vor Éowyns Zorn.

„Herrin, ich hörte einen Laut und sorgte mich um eurer Wohl. Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte sie schüchtern. Éowyn schaute sie an. Das Mädchen war noch nicht lange im Dienst am Hofe und die gelehrigste Schülerin ihrer Kunst war sie auch nicht. Doch ihr Herz war voller Guten Willens und Sorge um ihre Herrin, das Éowyn sie behalten hatte und nicht nach einer anderen schicken ließ, die es besser konnte.

„Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen. Mir ist nur der Spiegel herabgefallen. Ich war wohl etwas unachtsam."

Auf den Zügen der Herrin Éowyn breitete sich ein irres Grinsen aus, als sie diese Worte aussprach.

Sie blickte mit starren Blick auf das Mädchen, das für ihr Alter von dreizehn Sommern, doch viel zu klein erschien und dessen Körper sich beharrlich in die Breite ausdehnte, so das sie einen schwerfälligeren Eindruck machte als sie es wirklich war.

_Das ist auch wieder so eine, deren größter Wunsch für das Leben ein Mann und ein eigener Herd sind_, dachte sie bitter bei sich und gewahrte wie der Blick der Zofe sich verfinsterte.

Sie war wirklich nicht mit großer Intelligenz oder Schönheit gesegnet, wie das Mädchen selber nur zu gut wusste. Deswegen hatte ihr Vater sie auch in den Dienst des Königs gegeben, anstatt ihr einen Mann auszusuchen. Doch sie war mitfühlend genug um zu sehen, das überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war und auf das sich ihr bietende Elend der Herrin zu Blicken, die hinter der zerwühlten Bettstatt, mit wirren Haaren und Blick auf dem Boden saß, inmitten von Blutbefleckten Spiegelscherben. Die Kammerzofe trat näher.

„Herrin, ihr habt euch verletzt, alles ist voll Blut." Noch bevor Éowyns müder Blick das Blut an ihren Fingern und am Boden gewahrte, hockte das Mädchen schon an ihrer Seite und fühlte nach der Wunde. „Ihr müsst euch wohl geschnitten haben, als ihr die Scherben aufsammeln wolltet." Sagte sie beruhigend und schaute aufmerksam auf dem Blick ihrer Herrin.

„Ja, so muss es wohl geschehen sein." Sagte diese bloß abwesend und beobachtete verträumt, wie die letzten Tropfen Blut auf den Boden fielen. Das Mädchen sprang auf und nahm ein Tuch vom Waschtisch. „Haltet das über die Wunde, Herrin, ich bitte euch. Sie ist doch tiefer, als das sie sich einfach so schließen wird. Ich werde einen Verband holen, regt euch nicht."

Dann lief sie aus dem Zimmer und Éowyn blieb allein zurück. Verdrossen blickte sie auf den befleckten Boden, sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, mit ihren Händen in die Scherben gepackt zu haben. Sie konnte sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern, außer an die Müdigkeit, die sie in ihren Bann hielt.

Als die Magd wiederkam, ließ sie sich willig von ihr verbinden und obwohl der Verband nicht so gerecht saß, wie sie selber es hätte tun können, schalt sie das Mädchen nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihr beim auskleiden helfen und wieder ins Bett geleiten. Die Kammerzofe versprach in der nähe zu sein, falls Éowyn etwas brauchen würde und ließ dann ihre Herrin alleine.

Éowyn verfiel sofort wieder im Schlaf des Vergessens, der ihr die Suche nach Entscheidungen abnahm.

Stunden später erwachte sie wieder und gewahrte, das es schon später Nachmittag sein musste, denn die Sonne schien tief in ihre Gemächer. Der helle Schein kitzelte auf ihren Gesicht und sie verzog wohlig die Nase, bevor sie niesen musste und streckte sich. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser und viel gefasster. In diesen Moment, als sie alleine in ihrem Bett lag und die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut erfühlte, erkannte sie das es nur eine Antwort auf Fürst Faramirs Ansinnen geben konnte. Sie setzte sich auf und rief leise nach ihrer Magd.

Diese hatte nicht weit entfernt gewacht und kam sogleich.

„Habt ihr wohl geruht, meine Herrin?" fragte sie mit forschenden Blick, lächelte aber erleichtert auf, als sie den munteren Anblick ihrer Herrin sah.

„Ja, der Schlaf war heilsam genug um wieder aufzustehen." Das Mädchen trat näher und schaute noch mal nach dem Verband um Éowyns Hand.

„Wir sollten ihn noch mal wechseln, Herrin. Es hat doch ziemlich stark geblutet."

Éowyn nickte und ließ sich von dem Mädchen versorgen. Diese erzählte ihr, das Fürst Faramir sich um ihre Gesundheit erkundigt hatte und sie ihm seine Bitte, ihn vorzulassen nicht stattgeben konnte. Éowyn versicherte ihr, das sie richtig gehandelt hatte und wunderte sich im stillen, was Faramir wohl mit seinen Besuch hatte erreichen wollen.

„Wünscht ihr noch etwas, Herrin." Fragte Die Kammerzofe dann nach getanem Werk hoffnungsvoll und dieser Klang entging auch ihrer Herrin nicht. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem Éowyn noch mal in die Tiefen ihres Herzens horchte, hob sie den Kopf und entgegnete ihrer Magd mit leichtem Ton. „Hol mir ein Kleid. Ich fühle mich wieder wohl und möchte raus."

Darauf hatte die Magd nur gewartet, war es doch das beste aller Zeichen, das es ihrer Herrin wieder besser ging. Sie kramte in der Truhe und hielt ihrer Herrin ein eher schlichtes blaues Kleid hin.

„Wollt ihr dieses, oder ein anderes?" Éowyn, die mit bloßen Füssen und nur mit dem Hemd bekleidet im Schein der Sonne saß wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre langen, wuscheligen und blonden Haare, glühten in den Sonnenstrahlen und gaben ihr das Aussehen einer anderen. Das Mädchen war sich sicher, das selten jemand sie so lebendig und ungebändigt zu sehen bekommen hatte, selbst als sie damals auf dem Schlachtfeld von Gondor mitkämpfte, als sei sie ein Mann, wie man sich erzählte, konnte sie nicht so eine wilde Schönheit ausgestrahlt haben.

„Nein." Sagte ihre Herrin mit einem Lächeln. „Nicht das Blaue. Ich möchte heute das grüne mit dem Blumeneinsatz und den weiten Ärmeln anziehen." Das Mädchen nickte folgsam und suchte nach dem anderen Kleid.

„Und wenn du mir beim Ankleiden geholfen hast, darfst du mir beweisen, was du bei der Dienerin von Königin Arwen über das frisieren gelernt hast." Das Mädchen schaute kurz auf und entgegnete dem freundlichen Blick ihrer Herrin mit einem freudigen Lächeln. Noch nie, hatte sich diese von ihr bei der Kunst des Frisieren helfen lassen, sie machte sonst immer alles alleine.

„Ja Herrin, das mache ich gerne." Sagte sie schließlich leise und suchte weiter nach dem Kleid.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

So, also für alle, die es noch nicht gemerkt haben. Ich habe die Geschichte bearbeitet und deswegen, wäre es nicht schlecht die ersten beiden Kapitel noch mal zu überfliegen und die neuen Gedankenansätze zu verstehen. Kapitel drei ist ganz neu.

Alle andere dürfen das natürlich vergessen.

**Der abgewiesene Fürst**

Faramir, der Sohn des altes Truchsesses Denethor, hatte sich diesen Verlauf nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorgestellt. Lange genug hatte er seine Liebe für sich behalten, wollte sich ganz sicher sein, das die weiße Jungfrau von Rohan seine Gefühle erwiderte. Wie oft waren sie durch die Gärten gewandelt und hatten stundenlang geistreiche Gespräche geführt? Wie oft hatte sie ihn mit ihren scheuen Lächeln angesehen und damit sein Herz bis ins tiefste erfreut?

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, das sie seine Frau werden wollte und in seiner Freude hatte er sie sogar auf Knien gebeten, obwohl das hinterhergesehen, für sie eher ein wenig zufiel gewesen sein dürfte.

Und doch glaubte er nicht, das so ein Verhalten die Schildmaid dermaßen abstoßen könnte. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

Dunkle Gedanken trieben durch seinen Geist und er wanderte in seinen Gemächern rastlos herum. War sie krank und er hatte den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt gewählt? Aber sie sah doch so normal wie immer aus.

Schließlich in all seiner stummen Verzweiflung dieser dunklen Stunden, tauchten die alten Stimmen wieder auf, die er dachte überwunden zu haben. _Es ist kein Wunder, das sie dich abweist, du bist zu nichts nutze. Schau sie dir doch an, du Narr. Sie ist eine tapfere Maid, deren Mut den vieler Männer übertrifft und du fürchtest dich vor deinen eigenen Schatten und bist es nicht einmal wert mein Sohn-._

„Seid still!" fauchte er laut und seine Stimme verlor sich in den Tiefen des stillen Zimmers und hörte sich ganz fremd an. Als ihm klar wurde, das der alte Alptraum wieder in sein Leben eingezogen war, blieb er entsetzt stehen und wusste nicht wohin. Schließlich ließ er sich auf die Kante eines Hockers sinken, auf dem für gewöhnlich seine Kleider lagen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, er stützte sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Immer noch erschallen die Schmähworte seines Vaters und riefen ihm zu, alle Schuld der Welt herbeigeführt zu haben und deshalb tragen zu müssen.

Doch Faramir, wäre nicht der Mann geworden, den er darstellte, wenn er den Worten seines Vater glauben schenken würde. Er hätte niemals im Krieg über Männer bestimmen können und deren Schicksal verantworten können, wenn er nicht fähig gewesen wäre einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Er wäre nicht mehr als ein winselnder Köter in einer Ecke, wenn er dem nachgegeben hätte und so verabscheute er sich selber mehr noch für seine ewig währende Anfälligkeit, als die geisterhaften Worte seines Vaters, die ihm immer noch versuchten mit in die Dunkelheit herabzuziehen. Und so schüttelte er diese Wirrungen ab und nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich wieder besonnen und konnte wachen Geistes über das weitere nachdenken.

Nun gut, Éowyn wies sein Herzbegehren ab. Das schmerzte ihn unendlich, doch es ließ ihn nicht am helllichten Tag in Tränen versinken. Er stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster, das auf die Stadt hinausführte und verbannte jegliches Gefühl. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein sich so gehen zulassen?

Grimmig entschlossen, Klarheit in diese Sache zu bringen verließ er seine Gemächer und machte sich zu denen der ihm Widerspenstigen auf. So weh es auch tun würde, ihre Worte zu vernehmen, er wollte es wissen um sich nicht auf ewig durch seine Selbstzweifel zu quälen und mit schweren Tritten, die man eigentlich nicht am ihm gewohnt war, lief er an allen vorbei, die seinen Weg kreuzten.

Es half alles nichts. Die Kammerjungfer war obwohl ihrer Jugend, ein sehr bestimmendes Wesen und wollte ihn nicht einlassen. „Meiner Herrin geht es immer noch nicht gut." Sagte sie auf seine Anfrage hin. „Sie kann euch jetzt nicht empfangen." Bestand sie leicht trotzig auf sein fortwährendes Anliegen. Doch Faramir entging die Ungehörigkeit ihres Tones und schließlich gab er es auf und wendete sich ab. Die Ungewissheit bohrte in ihm, wie das scharfe Blatt eines Schwertes, doch das wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen.

So ging er in die große Halle und begegnete dort dem König, der ein Anliegen an ihn hatte. Vorerst war er zu beschäftigt um noch weiter über die Gesinnung seiner Herzensdame nachzudenken.

Doch so groß Minas Tirith auch war, es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie wieder sah. Er war gerade auf den Weg in die Stallungen um sich durch einen ausgedehnten Ritt in Einsamkeit von den verzehrenden Gedanken zu befreien, als die weiße Jungfrau von Rohan ihm über den Weg lief.

Zuerst hätte er sie nicht erkannt. Nicht einmal zur Krönung des Königs, oder ihres eigenen Bruders, war sie so herausgeputzt erschienen. War sie für ihm doch immer die natürliche, ernste, aber lebendige junge Frau gewesen, so zeigte sie sich jetzt von einer anderen Seite.

Es war, als hätte sie heimlich zuviel Zeit mit der Königin verbracht, wegen deren Freundschaft sie ja auch derzeit noch in Gondor war.

Und als hätte sie sich einen Großteil der grazilen Anmut und edlen Kleidung abgeschaut. Wahrscheinlich stammte das bisher ungetragene grüne Kleid, auch wirklich aus den Händen der Königin, die ein wenig pikiert über die eher schlicht und einfach auftretende Schwester des Königs von Rohan war und das um ihres eigenen Hofes Willen abändern wollte.

Na gut, Faramir selber war auch schon mal aufgefallen, das selbst die elbischen Zofen der Königin, einen weitaus kostspieligeren Kleidungsstil frönten, als seine Angebetene, doch hatte er das nie als einen Makel gesehen.

Ihm kam die veränderte Éowyn wie eine Flickenpuppe vor, die man in Seide gehüllt hatte, so das die wahre Seele des innig geliebten, treuen Begleiters aus Kindertagen, entwürdigt wurde.

Obwohl das Bestickte grüne Kleid ihr wirklich gut stand, so war der Blick darunter das eher abschreckende.

„Éowyn, geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte er besorgt und trat auf sie zu.

„Ja, Faramir. Ein wenig Ruhe hat mir gut getan." Verkündete sie leise. Plötzlich fühlte Faramir sich verlegen, diese Frau war plötzlich so fremd für ihn, das er nicht wusste, wie er ihr die Dinge sagen sollte, die ihm beschäftigten. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht, denn Éowyn fing an.

„Es tut mir leid, das ich keine Antwort zu geben vermochte, Faramir." Sagte sie zwar immer noch leise, aber ihr Blick traf ihn mit Offenheit. Was sollte er ihr dazu sagen?

Sie wartete also vergeblich auf die wohl erwartete Antwort und ließ schließlich ein leises Schnauben hören.

„Du bist ein treuer Freund Faramir und ich weiß, das eine Verbindung unserer Häuser eine Allianz zwischen Gondor und Rohan bildet, doch werde ich dich nicht heiraten. Dränge mich nicht nach Gründen, ich kann sie dir nicht nennen." Sagte sie kühl, blickte aber Entschuldigungssuchend in seine Augen.

Faramir fühlte sich vor den Kopf geschlagen. „ Liebst du mich nicht?" fragte er, denn er konnte nicht schweigen.

Die gefühllose Miene wich und trat einer gewissen Art von Mitgefühl.

„Du bist ein mächtiger Mann. Jede Frau würde dich lieben." Sagte sie, doch er spürte, das sie log, genauso log, wie ihre Kleidung sie verleugnete.

„Das kann es nicht sein." Entfuhr es ihm ungläubig, sie deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, Truchsess." Faramir war es, als sei das alles ein Traum und er müsse bald erwachen, doch sie stand wirklich vor ihm, unnahbar und von eisiger Schönheit.

„Bist du gekommen um mir das zu sagen?" fragte er und schaffte es kaum seine widerstreitenden Gefühle zu verhehlen. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und in den Misthaufen in der Nähe geworfen, ihr zeigen wollen, wie unpassend ihr Auftreten war, in Angesicht der Pferde und des scharfen Geruches, der in der Luft lag. Damit hätte er ihren Zorn erwirkt und sie hätte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn herauszufordern, doch immerhin wäre sie wieder die Maid der Rohirrim gewesen und nicht diese unterkühlte Frau in Elbenkleidern.

Doch der Moment in dem er es gewagt hätte, verging. Faramir war nicht rücksichtslos genug um sie vor dem Kommenden zur Umkehr zu zwingen und seinen eigenen Willen zu unterwerfen.

„Hätte ich es dir verschweigen sollen?" fragte sie halbherzig sanft zurück. „Ich werde fortgehen, also hättest du es früh genug gemerkt mein Freund."

„Aber wo willst du denn hin?"

Sie lächelte. „Nach Rohan zu meinen Bruder. Solange er noch keine eigene Herrin in seine Halle führt, werde ich ihm wohl von Nutzen sein können. Hier ist kein Platz zum Leben für mich." Endete sie leise und blickte sich um. Faramir merkte, das ihre Augen beim Anblick der Königs innehielten, der mit seiner Königin in der Nähe vorbeiwandelte, auf dem Weg zur Thronhalle, und keinen anderen Menschen eines Blickes bedachte. Und er meinte zu verstehen, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben.

„Ein würdevoller Abschied für unsere Freundschaft. Na dann solltest du dich beeilen, den König noch zu erwischen." entkam es ihm bitter und bevor sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte, das die Welt gerade unterging, wand er sich ab und ging in den Stall.

Die alte Éowyn wäre ihm hinterher gestürzt, hätte ein Schwert gezogen und ihn giftig auf seine leichtsinnigen und falschen Rückschlüsse in bezug ihrer Beziehung zum König angesprochen. Sie hätte so sehr ihre angezweifelte Ehre verteidigen wollen, das es ihr vielleicht schnell aufgefallen wäre, das es überhaupt keinen Grund dafür gegeben hätte so streit haft zu reagieren, außer wenn es wirklich wahr wäre. Oder wenn sie König Aragorn immer noch liebte und es seinen Statthalter gegenüber nicht zugeben konnte, weil ihr ebensoviel an ihm hing, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Doch die Frau, die dort vor dem Stall in ihren Kleid und der für sie ungewohnten Frisur stand, fühlte rein gar nichts und hatte auch gar kein Schwert dabei und so regte sich nichts in ihren Herzen, als sie ihn gehen sah.

Nach einer Weile wandte sie sich ab und folgte mit gesetzten Schritten, dem Weg zur großen Halle.

Schon wenige Stunden später verließ Éowyn zum erstaunen der meisten Bewohner und des Königspaares, mit Kammerzofe und Wegegeleit, zu dem der Truchsess nicht gehörte, Minas Tirith und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, in ihre Heimat der Riddermark.

Faramir hatte sich mit seinen Pferd entfernt und sah den wegreitenden Tross mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen aus der Weite hinterher. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht bei ihrer Verabschiedung dabei zu sein, und das Gefühl ein Feigling gewesen zu sein, drückte ihm noch zusätzlich zu seinen Schweren Gemüt.

Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, verließ ihn die duldende Ruhe, die er die ganze Zeit bewahrt hatte und er wandte sein Pferd um und preschte im wilden Galopp hinweg.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Wer meine Sprache immer noch nicht versteht, dem kann ich jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr helfen. Ich habe mich um einen normalen Umgangston bemüht und von dem habe ich öfters schon zu hören bekommen, das er verständlich sein soll.

Reklamationen gehen in die Reviewakte ein und werden gerne beantwortet.

Natürlich lasse ich mich auch gerne loben, aber langsam gebe ich die Hoffnung auf.


End file.
